Harmony At Last
by Destiny-meets-Fate
Summary: A Jake Imprint Story. Happens During New Moon. There are differences. And I'm saying here. Disclaimer::I own nothing twilight except copies of te books. Its easier to say here than before each chapter. :P Enjoy reading and please REVIEW!
1. The New Girl

**Harmony; At Last**

**Chapter 1 - The New Girl**

**Hey Look! Another new story!!**

**You think I'd finish one before beginning another, wouldn't you?**

**Not my style. If I get writers block on one I start another :P**

**So here it is. Chapter 1**

**Jacob's POV**

"Hey Jake!" Bella called from the end of the drive. She wasn't alone this time though; Quil and Embry were standing with her. I waved back; a little nervous to be around her after our recent kiss.

"Bye Dad. I'm going out with Bella and the guys. I'll be back for dinner later. Make lots!" I shouted to my father as I walked through the door. He was watching us all through the window. I didn't really realise how hard it must be for him to be stuck inside most of the time.

I bounded down the driveway to where they were all standing in a few short strides. I stopped right in front of them.

"Hey, Jake, did you hear about the new girl? She just arrived yesterday!" Quil blurted out. He seemed rather excited but he always was one for gossip. Especially when it involved new girls.

"No. Do you know the name of this girl you seem infatuated with?" I asked, trying to sound enthusiastic while throwing a glance at Bella to see if she had noticed my use of more sophisticated words.

"Harmony Weatherstone, I think." Embry interjected.

"So are we actually going to go swimming or not guys?" Bella asked, sounding frustrated. Probably with the fact that we were all now discussing our perfect girl. Come to think of it, my perfect girl sounded a hell of a lot like Bella.

"Yeah. Let's go before the current gets too strong!" I persisted, taking Bella's side; as usual.

"All right. How about a race? First one in gets a kiss?" Quil suggested with a suggestive wink towards Bella.

"Have you seen Bella try to run? It's a miracle that she's only broken her leg once!" Embry laughed.

Bella pouted when we all started laughing at her clumsiness. I hugged her just to see the corners of her lips lift slightly. I must admit though, she was absolutely adorable when she pouted.

"Don't worry, Bella. I'll carry you." I couldn't help but laugh as she lifted her hand in a gesture like she was planning to slap me. She lowered it seconds later remembering that hitting me now actually hurt her not me.

"You guys are such assholes!" Bella stated as she stormed away from us. She was still walking in the direction of the cliffs though and I took that to be a good sign.

"Bella! Come back!" I waited for a few seconds but nothing happened. She was absolutely furious. I looked at Quil and Embry and shook my head. "She's right, you know. We really are assholes."

I can't stand to have her mad at me. I jogged after her. Looking around me in case she had decided to try and hide. When I found her she was sitting on the cliffs staring down at a group of people on the beach. That's when it happened. I had never seen her before but it felt like I was in a trance. It felt like some one was repeatedly kicking me in the gut.

"Who are they? I've never seen them here before. Are they new?" Bella asked, looking curiously at the girl I was now staring blankly, open-mouthed at.

"Which question do you want me to answer first? 'Who are they?' or 'Are they new?'" I asked, trying my hardest to regain my last train of thought. "I don't know who they are exactly but that means that they are new to La Push. Let's go introduce ourselves. They probably don't know many people around here. It would be a nice thing to do."

I caught Bella, Embry and Quil all exchanging glances. Did they honestly know that something was different about me that easily?

I reached the beach within seconds. The girls were all sitting on the fallen tree where Bella and I sat on our first encounter. I could see her though everyone else. She was different; beautiful. Ultimately, my perfect girl.

I slowed and waited for Bella, Quil and Embry to catch up with me. I could feel the anxiety bubbling in my stomach. I wanted to talk to her so badly but I was too nervous to do so alone.

Bella was the first person to say anything. "I'm Bella Swan. And these guys are Jacob, Quil and Embry. They live right here in La Push. I'm from the town though, Forks. It's not a far drive from here." Quil walked foreword and sat on the sand by Claire waiting for her to walk over to him.

"I'm Harmony. I think you all know Kim and Claire; my cousins." Harmony explained in a beautiful high soprano voice. Her dark eyes were inviting; happy, warm and easy to read. She was wearing a beautiful blue summer dress. The deep colour of blue that always looked stunning, beautiful, amazing even, on Bella.

"Welcome to La Push, Harmony. We hope you like it here!" Quil and Embry said in perfect unison. It was something that couldn't help but be laughed at.

"We will be around if you need help adjusting or anything. And, I have to say, that dress looks amazing on you." I said, my breathing was becoming laboured now.

Harmony giggled and I turned to look at Quil, Embry and Bella only to witness them all exchanging glances again. They were all probably wondering why I was acting like this. I turned back to Harmony who was now looking at her feet; still smiling; still blushing.

Bella took a step foreword. "I know that this is a little sudden but Jake was wondering if you would like to go out for dinner and a walk with him." I couldn't believe it. Did Bella really just ask a girl out for me?

Harmony looked up. There was a slight amount of surprise evident in her eyes. "Sure. I'd love to go out with you, Jacob." Harmony said, taking a light step towards me and leaning up on her toes to give me a kiss on the cheek. At this point, I turned the bright shade of scarlet that I always teased Bella about.

"Well…umm…how about tomorrow…umm…around eight?" I tried desperately to look back up from the sand to see the warm, friendly eyes that were now staring at me. "I can drive us to town and you can pick the restaurant…umm…I hope you don't mind if I drive Bella home on our way though... Umm…she is staying with me while Chief Swan is on a business trip. She's been having a hard time since the lee… I mean boyfriend… left her in September." I was hoping that I didn't seem too flustered.

"I am right here you know!" Bella sounded irritated again but hers was not the voice I was waiting to hear.

Another high soprano giggle came from the direction of the three girls. "That sounds perfect, Jacob. I'll meet you here at 7:30 tomorrow then?" She replied to my random babbling.

"That's great…umm…I'll see you then." My blank stare had apparently returned. I guess that I was amazed that I'd gotten a date with such a beautiful girl. And apparently it showed.

Bella, Quil and Embry were the first to walk away. Bella was laughing so hard at my expression that she collapsed after tripping over a small rock. Quil and Embry collapsed with her as I waved goodbye to Harmony

"Guys, I don't see why you are finding this so funny. It's not funny!" I couldn't help it. With the last words I had to say I stomped my foot on the ground.

"You…should…have…seen…your…face…" Bella squeaked between gasps.

"It was hysterical!" Quil interjected.

"Shut up! Quil, I don't see why you are laughing. You are the only one here who can even slightly understand this! Need I remind you that none of us laughed at you!" And with that I phased. Probably a bad idea since now Sam, Paul and Jared could all hear my thoughts.

All I wanted to do is run and thing. I was sure that this would come back and bite me in the ass later.

I could hear Sam, Jared and Paul all discussing what they should do. Sam had already made his decision.

_Jacob, meet me at Emily's in fifteen minutes. You got that? _I was the only one who could go against what Sam wanted. This time I didn't want to though.

_Sure thing, Sam. I'll be there. I might need a little bit longer than fifteen minutes though. I think I may owe Bella an apology for how I acted earlier._

_Sure Jake. Take as long as you need. I'll be there. _Sam paused. _And so will Emily._

**So What did you think of the new story?**

**I was going to make it a 1 chapter thing but I have too many ideas for it.**

**Please review!!**


	2. Imprint

**Chapter 2 - **

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't written anything in a while. I've been really busy with work and trying to get my arm to heal faster**

**My computer is Just up and runnung again.**

**Thanks for sticking by me. **

**I lost everything on my computer but luckly I always have a written copy.**

**Please read My other stories. **

**Enjoy the next chapter!!!**

**Jacob's POV**

The apology went well. It was a lot easier than I thought it would be.

Finding Bella was easier than I thought it would be. She was exactly where I had left her. When I found her she had her head in her hands. All I could do was ask myself, what have I done?

"Bella?" I asked cautiously.

She looked up. Her brown eyes were blood shot and puffy as if she had been sitting here crying for a while.

"Jakey? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I didn't think it would. I'm really sorry. Please don't hate me. Please don't leave me..." The last part was added quietly as if she didn't think that it would make a difference what so ever.

"Bella." I sighed. "Bells I'm nothing like him. I'm not going to leave you. Not over something as stupid as this. Not ever. I do need you of all people, to know and understand what happened between Harmony and I." I paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I think I just imprinted, Bella. I'm confused. I don't know what to do. I don't feel whole now that I've met her and I'm not with her. Ever since that second on the beach I just want to be with her every minute of every day."

"I knew there was something between you two just from the way you looked at her. I thought that it was just because of how beautiful she was. I didn't know that it was anything like that. If I did I never would have laughed. I'm sorry. It was just so cute." She rambled on as if trying to make me understand how sorry she was.

"It's okay, Bells. Really. You didn't know. You should go back to the house now though. I have to go meet Sam, anyway. So I should only be an hour or two." I thought I would only be that long. I wasn't sure. "And Bells?" She looked up at me again. "I forgive you."

"Okay. I'll see you later, Jake." With that, she got up and started walking back to my house. I waited until she was far enough away before I phased.

****************

Running to Sam's doesn't take long - a few minutes, tops - and Emily is never surprised to see a great big wolf in her back yard.

Sam was waiting for me just inside the door. As I walked into the house, Emily walked out of the kitchen holding two big plates full of food.

"Awe, Em. For me? You shouldn't have." I smiled as I walked over to Emily and went to take both plates from her with a huge smile on my face.

"It's nothing really. I love to cook. And one of those plates is for Sam. I'll be back in a second. I left my plate in the kitchen." Emily laughed as she shuffled back throught the kitchen door.

She returned with a plate of food that I could eat in one big bite.

"Wow. Emily, you really don't eat much, do you?" I joked, trying to put off the inevitable for as long as I could.

"I eat the same as any normal human does. Maybe a little more." Emily smile.

"Jacob, you know that we need to talk about this, right?" Sam finally talked, adding into the conversation for the first time since I had entered the house.

"I know. I was just trying to delay it as long as possible. So what is it that you need to tell me?" I asked with my eyes now on my feet.

"I know what happened out on the beach today mush have come as a shock. Even felt very strange to you considering how you feel about Bella. I wanted to know how you are going to handle it. I, also, wanted to know if you have figured out what happened to you today." Sam said. Making none of the sentences into questions. I did, however know that I was going to have to answer because there was no other way around it.

"Well, if I'm correct, I believe that I just imprinted on a girl named Harmony Weatherstone. I want to take her to the next meeting and introduce her to what we are. I know she will understand. She is strong minded and strong willed." I said. Looking at my plate. Hoping that was what he meant by "how you are going to handle it."

"That wasn't exactly what I meant. I was talking about Bella. I know you loved her. You probably still do. I have been there once too. With Leah. There is no feeling stronger than when you imprint. I wanted to know what you were going to tell Bella, Jake. You need to handle this lightly. I know that she has already lost the Cullen boy. Feeling she is loosing you too might just push her over the edge." Sam sighed. "I know you think that we don't like Bella but the truth is that none of us want to see her hurt." Sam finished with another sigh as he tried to see into my eyes.

"For your information, I have already told Bella and she understand perfectly that I am nothing like the leech and I will not leave her. Not even now. She is stronger than you think Sam. AND SHE IS NOT SUICIDAL. I am going to leave now. Thank you for the food, Emily. Goodbye." I got up at that point and left.

I phased in the back yard and started off at a run to my house when I hear the worst scream imaginable.

**Sorry for leaving you hanging. I couldn't resist.**

**Please review!!**


	3. DANGER!

**Chapter 3 - DANGER!!**

**Okay guys, so here's the deal, new chapter.**

**I love this chapter. It was written tonight for those of you who are intent into my story. **

**I have a friend who does nothing but read fanfics.**

**But yes. I know this isn't in the book. And I warn you. **

**The next chapter will contain LEMONS. And not the nice "Oh, I love you" Kind.**

**Its the kind that I hope that no one else has to experience.**

**And to be honest, writing about it is the only way that I can be relieved of the pain and the fear that builds up inside...**

**So please be honest with me and let me know what you think.**

**And please please please review.**

**JPOV**

The scream was blood curdling. I could feel it all the way down to my bones. I couldn't do anything else. I just started running. It was instinct. I know that it wasn't Harmony. She was safe. I could feel that. But the scream awakened something else inside me. Something that I had thought that I had lost since that morning when I first met Harmony. The sun was setting behind the clouds now. I knew who the person was. I just couldn't believe it.

I ran towards my house. It was the only way I could know if it was true. I was deeply hoping that it wasn't. It couldn't be. If it was then I had failed to do the one think that I had promised that I wouldn't.

I got to my house in less that a minute. I burst through the door trying to find any indication, any sent of her, to prove that it wasn't her. I couldn't find anything... All I could do was howl...

Bella! She was gone. I had failed to protected. Failed the only thing that I had promised her. Failed...

In that second I knew what I had to do. I had to go to her. To find her. To help her. It was all I could do. And I knew that I couldn't do it alone.

The thought that I sent out was pure. Anguish and pain. An appalling mix.

_Guy's. Listen to me now. Bella is in trouble. I am going to save her. I need your help. I have a plan. _I thought. Whoever was listening couldn't in good conscience ignore the urgency of my thought. _They want me. If not they never would have attacked in such close proximity. The Psychic leech will have seen this, where ever she is. We need to get to Bella. Save her and find a way to show the leeches that she is okay. There will be an uproar if anything does happen to Bella. I'm going in first. You guys stay in the forest out of sight. And downwind. If I'm correct it's the mate of the Leech that one of the Cullens Killed._

_Okay Jake. We are right behind you. _Embry said. I was very glad that he was on patrol tonight.

_And ready to kick some leech ass! _Quil howled in our minds. Another wave of gratitude passed through me and then I was running again.

I was back out the front door in two long strides. I pushed my body to the fastest that it could go. There was absolutely no way in hell that I was going to let anything else happen to Bella. Especially not if the people who were doing it were bloodsucking leeches.

****************

**Bella's POV**

I screamed when they grabbed me. There was nothing else that I could do. I couldn't fight them I could only hope that Jake or one of the other guys had heard me. I knew I was in danger. Even with my eyes covered I could sense what was attacking me. Not who. Only what. Vampires. Not the friendly vegetarian kind. The ugly, red eyed kind that only want one thing. Human blood. They obviously don't want my companionship. My scream, however, was cut short by a strong hand before it could reach its peak.

Why now, of all times, do I have to be attacked by vampires? Honestly, I'm better now. I don't wish for my own apocalypse. Not anymore.

The only thing that I can think about is what their teeth are going to feel like ripping away my skin. What having blood drained from me is going to feel like. I'm terrified...

One of the vampires had me over their shoulder. They were running. Fast. Taking me away from where I had stood screaming. Please Jacob. Please find me.

Whoever had me wasn't at all caring about how much he had damaged me. My ribs were beginning to throb in insane amounts of pain. Yet compared to the fiery ache of the venom that ran through my veins only months before this could be considered complete bliss.

It wasnt that long until we had stopped. I couldn't honestly tell you if we were still inside the La Push boarder. I was placed down onto the ground with a heavy thud when the voice closest to me spoke. A voice I remembered all too well. A voice that still sent chills down my spine.

"Hello there, Bella. It's very nice to see your fragile human body again. You are looking as tempting as ever." The voice said. Male. Laurent.

Now that I had my speech back, all I could do was gasp... He was supposed to be staying with Tanya... Could he not stomach the diet?

"Now, Laurent. Leave the poor girl alone. I'm sure that we've put her through a terrible ordeal already." Her hand was under my chin an instant after she had said that. "Don't worry, darling. It definitely won't be the last you get from us today." I could hear her breath. From the way she was speaking I could tell that she was smiling that sadistic little smile of hers. Who other than Victoria.

Her hands reached up to the back of my head to where the blindfold was tied. Suddenly I was able to see again. It was sunset out now and all I could think of was Jacob and how much I wished that I hadn't screamed. If anyone had heard me I was only putting them in danger. Wasn't that the story of my life?

**Please review!!**


End file.
